


Pinned

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Art museum, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Pinned

Spencer wasn’t really an art guy. So why had he brought you here? You and to admit you enjoyed art, but it was so unlike Spencer; he thought it was too broad of a topic, each piece inviting you to think on it and form your own opinion rather than come to a verifiable fact. Facts kept his brain steady, so art…not so much. 

He’d taken you to a small-ish gallery, where a friend of his was exhibiting some of his work. Maybe it was just to support his friend? You weren’t quite sure, but you were having fun nonetheless. The pieces his friend had worked on for years were close-ups of particular body parts - eyes, mouths, hands…somehow they all spoke to you, all eliciting some type of emotion. “They all piece together,” you said breathlessly, turning to Spencer with a smile on your face.

“How so?” he asked.

When you looked again at the close-up of the eye, you noticed a freckle in the corner - it was his friend, Riley, who he’d originally met when she was a barista. She and her girlfriend, Chloe, who you’d met once or twice before, were getting married soon. Riley had just proposed. “It’s Chloe’s eye,” you said. “I was wondering why I was getting this elated feeling looking at them. You said a friend of theirs recorded their proposal?”

Spencer shook his head, still not sure where you were going with this. “These are all close-ups of Chloe right after Riley proposed. That’s why the eye looks so fucking happy. It’s an eye, Spence, and it looks happy. The mouth is probably her beaming smile seconds after being proposed to. The hand is carefree, it’s not balled up into fists. It’s not tense in any way. It’s just relaxed. When I see Riley next time I have to ask her if I’m right because now that I’m on this train of thought I’m convinced that I am.” 

You finished up and took a deep breath, smiling at Spencer. He just smiled down at you and kissed your forehead. There weren’t a ton of people around right now, and all of a sudden you found yourself be dragged down a hallway by your very excited boyfriend. “Spence, what are you doing?” you asked. As he rounded a corner, he backed you into a wall and began kissing your neck. Oh, so that’s where this was going. “Are you serious?” What if someone came looking?

“You got me all riled up back there,” he laughed. “Now all I can think about is how much I love you and want you every second of every day.” Spencer was reading your mind and assaulting your necks with kisses and kitten licks that were making you all squirmy. “That’s part of the fun, right? Getting caught?” He grabbed your waist and lifted you up against the wall, pinning your body to the wall. As he grabbed your hands and entwined your fingers together, he spoke softly against your skin. “Let’s fuck in an art gallery. I mean, you deserve to be pinned up against a wall. You are a masterpiece after all.” You were just horny enough for that to work, but you knew you were going to have to keep it down, so you made a mental note to tell him to leave you screaming later.

Chuckling under your breath, you struggled against his hands, wanting to roam around his body and grab on tight for what was undoubtedly going to be a wild ride, but he had you pinned. He reached between you and underneath your skirt, his hand gliding over the thin lace that was covering your skin and moving it to the side to give him the access he would need. All the while, he never stopped tasting you. “Fuck, Spencer,” you breathed. “Take me.”

With your own clothing out of the way and your hands still pinned to the wall, Spencer undid his belt and released his length from his pants just enough to enter you. What ensued wasn’t so much fucking as it was sensual and loving, his movements more reminiscent of your first time together than the animal intensity that sometimes took over you both.

After slipping inside of you, Spencer caressed one side of your neck, his lithe fingers tickling the skin there, while his mouth left heated kisses on the opposite side. There was still something in the back of your mind that was afraid of getting caught, but as he held you flush against the wall, you whimpered into him, completely whole and completely covered by every inch of him, and any thoughts of getting caught slipped into the background.

Eventually, he let your hands go and they quickly traveled to his head, tangling in the mess of curls atop his head. His however, traveled downward to your ass, squeezing gently as you beard down with your pelvic muscles. “Oh my god, Y/N,” he breathed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

At that point the idea of getting caught returned, but this time, it was almost as if you wanted it. The slow, languid lovemaking of before turned more desperate. “Fuck this tight little pussy,” you whispered, your voice trailing off and up as his cock his just the right spot. “I’m all yours.”

His low, guttural groans brought out an even more animalistic need inside of you, and you turned his face directly toward yours and swallowed his cries. “Please,” you said, closing your eyes tightly as he thrusted inside of you, “Fuck me. Take me. I’m yours.” You repeated it over and over again as you looked into his eyes. “That’s it. Right there. Oh fuck, Spence.”

As he neared the edge, you pushed him back so you could move off of him and get to your knees, licking up the salty liquid so as to not leave a mess. It wasn’t necessarily the sexiest thing in the world to you, but Spencer consistently lost his mind at the vision of you on your knees and that was enough for you to do it. “Oh hell,” he said, watching as you rose from your position to give him a kiss. 

“You messed up my hair,” you giggled, placing his length back into his boxers and zipping his pants.

You flattened it back down, but he mussed it up again as he took your mouth in another heated kiss; you could still taste your combined arousal off his lips. “Still beautiful enough to be pinned to a wall.”


End file.
